Bowsights are known in field archery for correcting aim both horizontally and vertically Such devices may be mounted on the face or the back of the bow, and typically include an aiming spot within a circular frame. A hood may be provided as a light shield, and the sight may further include a level for vertical alignment purposes. Bowsights may be illuminated and are typically mounted on an adjustable bracket attached to the bow.
One such prior art illuminated bowsight is described in Schroeder U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,983 . The Schroeder bow sight includes a centrally located, battery powered, light-emitting diode. A switch selectively connects and disconnects the battery. While the Schroeder bowsight may aid the archer's aim at a target, the bowsights do not address the archer's precise full draw anchor position.
The correct form for an archer includes proper leg, head, back and arm position in addition to precise full draw anchor position. Practice is required to achieve the proper form and concentration is necessary to maintain consistent form. Precise full draw anchor position includes coordination of several factors, including nocking point, draw length, and anchor point.
The nocking point is the specific location on the bowstring where the back end of the arrow should be placed. The nocking point is typically determined by gradual adjustments with the aid of a commercial bow square designed to select a location slightly above 90 degrees on a horizontal plane from the arrow rest. The selected nocking point is marked and a mocking point locator(s) is attached to the bowstring.
Draw length is measured at full draw from the hex bolt at the center of the riser section of the bow to a selected point at the back end of the emplaced arrow. The anchor point is a specific point on the archer's face or jaw with which the index finger of the drawing hand makes contact at full draw. Draw length is reached at full draw when the index finger touches the pre-determined anchor point. The anchor point is typically either the intersection of the index finger and the corner of the mouth with the thumb under the jaw, or the contact point between the string fingers and chin and edge of jawbone.
As can be seen by the above discussion of the prior art, an unsolved need exists for a device for aiming at the target and for assisting the archer in achieving the precise full draw anchor position prior to shooting.